


Lighthouse in Oblivion

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bros helping bros, Double Penetration, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Being an average teenager, Cas is desperate for sex but can't seem to find anyone suitable. What will happen when his best friend Dean helps him out?





	Lighthouse in Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodlivin2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/gifts).

> Gifting this to myself for my birthday! 
> 
> Inspired by a post on the Destiel Port facebook group that introduced us to the idea of "self-fucking" via a reddit thread:  
reddit.com/r/selffuck. I never knew that position was possible (can't penises break?) before this, and now I can't get the images out of my head. New kink, here I come!

Dean and Cas were walking from math class early one morning when Cas looked at his phone for the millionth time. No new Grindr notifications.

“Ugh, I hate this small town. You can’t get a decent lay for miles,” he groaned.

Dean chuckled. “Dude, I’m sure it’s not that bad. There has to be at least 5 people you could fuck in this school.”

“Easy for you to say, Mr. Panty-Dropper! Women fall at your feet every day.”

Dean kept his voice low as he whisper-yelled: “Hey! I prefer to keep the panties _on_, not off. And I work hard for that attention.”

“Oh yes, because flashing that boyish, dimpled grin is so difficult. People write fanfiction about the color of your eyes, Dean. You’re a god at this school. Every girl wants to date you and every guy wants to be you… me included.”

“Aw, Cas. You’re just going through a dry-spell, that’s all. It happens to the best of us.”

Dean stopped at his locker to get the books for his next class. Shutting the door, he said: “Wait, you’ve got a long dick.”

“Um, thanks for noticing?”

Dean and Cas had seen each other naked or at least nearly-naked many times since they had been kids. Their mothers used to be part of the same toddler playgroup. There’s probably a photo of Dean and Cas somewhere taking a bath together.

He shook his head, removing that particular image from his mind. If only unwanted thoughts were as easy to remove as using an Etch-a-Sketch.

“No, you don’t understand. You could probably do what I like to call ‘The Reach-around.’ It’s when you lay on your stomach and tuck your dick down so it comes up and into your butt. It takes a couple of tries to keep it in there, but you should be able to fuck yourself if you’re desperate.”

Cas gave Dean a look of jaded disbelief.

“What? Benny told me about it, and you know he knows what he’s talking about.”

“Are you sure he’s not gay? Or the rest of the football team, for that matter? All your tips come from them.”

“What can I say, we spend more time with each other than our own girlfriends. You learn a thing or two along the way. If we can’t help each other out every now and again, who will?”

Cas wanted to ask his best friend exactly how the guys ‘helped each other out’ and to what extent Dean participated in those activities, but instead stayed silent. Who was he to look a gift-horse in the mouth?

“Just try it, Cas. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work and I’ll make it my duty to find you someone worthy to fuck.”

The rest of their conversation was cut short as the bell rang for their next class. For the rest of the day, though, Cas couldn’t stop thinking about if Dean had tried this particular technique.

After football practice that afternoon, Dean went home to finish his remaining schoolwork. He got lucky with mostly easy classes this year, but still acted as if he deserved a break after only two hours of studying.

He opened his laptop, and within 5 minutes of logging into social media, he received a video call from Cas. However, the view that greeted him was definitely not the typical one.

“Cas? You there, buddy? How many times have I told you to stop sharing your screen with me while watching porn?”

And then it happened. A head popped up with hair that looked eerily similar to Cas’, producing one syllable he was conditioned to respond to.

“Dean.”

It came out as a breathy moan, and Dean was quite sure he was dreaming.

“Dean.” More insistent this time, but the owner of that name was still in a haze, caught up in the scene before his very eyes. Cas was facing away from the screen, holding his ass open with one hand while trying to push his cock into the waiting hole with the other.

“I tried following your instructions, but my hand keeps slipping. I can’t keep my dick in there. Do you have any suggestions?”

Cas, _his_ Cas (well, not his, but more like the Cas that he supposedly felt closer to than anyone else), wanted his help while _naked_ and was adorably oblivious to the fact that this is so not what best friends did… right? Dean had to keep categorizing Cas as adorable and not at all describing him as ‘hot’ or ‘sexy’ or a ‘wet dream come true’ because that would mean something else entirely. Something that Dean did not want to confront just yet.

“Um… have you tried turning it off and turning it on again?” Yes, Winchester. Humor was a great way to deflect from anything real.

Dean laughed, which probably wasn’t the best choice of reaction because Cas was now definitely scowling at him.

Dean raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, fine. Have you tried sitting on a stool or table or even putting books under you to hold it in place?”

Gosh, those books. Probably ones loaned from school. If that wasn’t the biggest ‘fuck you’ given to their educational institution, Dean didn’t know what was. It would be a great prank, and Cas should definitely follow through with that idea later – much later, when he wasn’t on display for Dean to watch.

“I’ve tried everything. Do you – would you consider – couldyoucomeoverandhelpmeout?” Cas asked in a rush.

Dean’s brain turned to static, and what remaining blood was left up there traitorously traveled downwards.

“Can’t you get someone else to do it? Or try a little harder?”

Okay, apparently that wasn’t what he was supposed to say, because Cas’ scowl was back and he looked angry. Sexy just turned scary, and Dean couldn’t help but think he liked that even better.

“No. You got me into this mess, you have to get me out. Or off, for that matter.”

Dean’s body betrayed him, causing his pants to tighten in anticipation despite his hesitation.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, Cas.”

“Dean, please. I’ve already stretched myself open and made myself hard. All I need is another set of hands.”

Well, when it’s phrased like that… Dean could see the practicality of what was being asked. So why did he suddenly feel disappointed?

“Sure, Cas.” He sighed.

“Come soon. I’m close.” Cas reached for his dick again, and Dean forced himself to close the computer.

He chose to walk the short block to his friend’s house instead of driving, because it gave his body something else to do besides getting hard for his best friend. Dean tried to explain the physiological response as naturally caused by teenage hormones, but this was Cas – his best friend who was a dude. A dude who was very much gay and currently asking a seemingly straight Dean to… what? Touch his cock? His asshole? Make him come?

Dean didn’t know what to expect, but for the second time that night, he was not prepared for the sight in front of him when he arrived at Cas’ house.

Cas was laid bare face-down on his bed, writhing and grinding against the pillow propped under his hips. As soon as the door to his room opened, Cas looked at Dean with wild eyes.

“Dean.”

Oh, that sound. The video chat’s audio quality was nothing compared to hearing it in real life. It went straight to Dean’s groin, sending electricity through his bones. Feeling hot, he peeled off his flannel layer, leaving him in a tshirt that hugged his biceps. Cas’ gaze grew hungry, and it felt good to be wanted. Needed. Desired.

Without another word, Dean walked up to the bed and climbed behind Cas, putting a hand on his back. Dean could have imagined it, but he thought Cas might have mewled at the contact.

Cas reached for Dean’s other hand, putting it in between his legs. _Dean Winchester was touching Castiel Novak’s cock_, and what a nice cock it was. The revelation shook something loose inside of Dean, and he stroked it several times. Feeling both the hardness and the curves, the velvety smooth skin with veins running up and down the length. Veins carrying blood that told him this was real – _Cas_ was real – and that they were actually doing this.

Cas moaned, bringing Dean back to the present. He held Cas’ balls out of the way as he positioned Cas’ cock at his entrance. Pushing in with one hand, he rolled the balls with the other and loved their weight. This was so different from when he touched himself.

For a long while, Dean was mesmerized by Cas’ cock slipping in and out of his hole. It looked almost as if Cas’ hole was pulling it back in, asking for more, more, more. Pulling and clenching and opening beautifully for Dean. Yes, beautifully. It wasn’t a word Dean used often, because it was a bit too flowery for him. Only women were called beautiful, and yet… here? In this moment? With a slight sheen of sweat on Cas’ back, him meeting Dean thrust for thrust and breathing shakily, trying to maintain as much eye contact as possible despite closing his eyes during an especially good grind that made him see stars? Yeah, Cas was beautiful.

“Fuck.”

Dean wasn’t sure who said it, and in all honesty, he didn’t care.

He ran his unoccupied hand up Cas’ back and kneaded the strong muscles. Using the position as leverage, he moved so his face was right next to Cas’. His hot breath sent shivers to Cas’ spine, and Dean loved how responsive his friend was. Dean ran his hands through Cas’ hair and tugged lightly, causing the boy underneath him to moan once again.

“Close. I’m –“ Cas stuttered.

Dean continued his assault on pushing Cas’ cock in and out of his body at a rapid rate.

“Come for me, Cas,” he commanded as he licked the shell of his ear.

Dean watched as Cas’ hole filled with the white, hot sticky fluid. It leaked out onto Dean’s hand and Dean’s body jerked, reminding him of his own erection rubbing against the fabric of his jeans.

If you asked Dean, this was over all too soon. He wished he could have been the one to finger Cas open, maybe even taste… something. What Dean didn’t want was to analyze where these thoughts were coming from.

Perhaps miracles do exist. They seem to anyway, when Dean was in his friend’s presence. It’s how he earned the nickname ‘angel.’ Tonight was no different.

Cas turned over. Looking at Dean, he brought his friend’s hand up to his mouth and sucked. Cas’ tongue plunged between Dean’s fingers, caressing every inch. Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. This might actually be better than any blowjob he’s received from a girl, and Cas wasn’t even touching his dick!

Speaking of, Cas’ hands went to the top of his jeans, asking for permission to touch. In a daze, Dean nodded his head. Cas opened his fly, pushing both his pants and underwear down. Licking a palm, Cas stroked Dean firmly and quickly. Just when Dean didn’t think it could get better, Cas reached for Dean’s hand that had a few spots of come left on it, and brought it down to meet him as they pushed and pulled together.

It was all too much. Cas’ saliva, Cas’ come, and Dean’s pre-come mixing together created the perfect amount of friction as Cas teased the head.

Chancing a look below, Dean groaned.

“Oh god. Fuck, Caaasss.”

Dean threw his head back in pleasure, baring his neck. Cas took the opportunity and latched on, sucking and biting marks into the skin. Raising a hand to hold Cas in place, Dean said: “Don’t – don’t stop. Whatever you do -ohhh – don’t stop.”

They rocked their bodies tightly, bringing Dean closer to the edge.

In Dean’s mind, everything before could be described as just ‘bros helping bros.’ But as Cas surged up to claim Dean’s lips, that all changed. Cas plundered Dean’s mouth, taking everything Dean offered and more. Dean tasted Cas on his tongue, and went hurtling head- (or cock-) first towards near-certain death of who he thought he once was, and who he never would be again.

Oblivion swallowed him as he gave in to the moment. Sensory overload made him black out as he pulsed over both his and Cas’ hand. He could feel his body wracking with his continued orgasm, but he was no longer in control. It took all he had to hold on to Cas as if he was his lighthouse, pulling Dean to safety.

He kissed Cas once more, and they laid like that for a long while.

When Cas finally untangled their hands from Dean’s spent cock, he looked longingly at the mess. Cas obviously liked the taste of himself, and Dean could imagine that Cas might enjoy Dean’s release, too. But it was cold and drying now, the window of opportunity slipping past them all too fast.

Taking a risk, Dean cleared his throat and said: “Next time.”

Cas’ head whipped up in surprise, his eyes shining with a little more than hope. Dean cupped his cheek and Cas smiled.

It was Dean who ventured to the bathroom, bringing a warm cloth to clean them up. He wiped between Cas’ legs and his own, and then rubbed Cas’ hands as he washed the come off.

Dean tossed the cloth to the side as he climbed in bed behind Cas, holding him tightly. He nosed at the hairs of the nape at Cas’ neck, and they fell asleep.

Cas’ computer was still on, and the video chat was still recording.

\- - -

“Fuck, Dean. Harder. Yeah, please. Just like that,” Cas grunted as Dean slammed into him from behind.

Six months after their first foray of sex, Dean was pushing into Cas’ hole both with his own cock – and Cas’. They had discovered that Cas could be stretched open very wide. Dean’s dick did a perfect job of keeping Cas inside of himself while also moving in and out in sync with Dean’s thrusts.

Moments later, they both came in Cas’ ass and some cum dribbled out on to their thighs and balls. It was messy and they loved it.

Dean pulled out of Cas and turned his friend over.

Cas was the first to regain his voice. “If you haven’t noticed, I think I like being filled.”

Dean laughed and his eyes sparkled with amusement. “Oh really? I would have never known.”

“You’re an asshole.”

Dean moved his hand between Cas’ legs and pushed some come back inside the over-sensitized opening. Cas whimpered involuntarily.

“That may be, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Heaven’s no.”

They kissed and Dean turned off the camera recording them on Cas’ bed.


End file.
